


i want that back.

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, 4 + 1, F/M, Fluff, Four plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four times emmett gave elle his sweatshirts + one time elle gave him hers. ( 3 sentence fics. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want that back.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr.

 

 

> **_ i.  " what’s up … doc? “ _ **

whether he admits to it or not, that’s kinda what spring launched the whole thing — the whole sweater thing.  
the whole disaster at  _vivian’s_  party, the  _playboy costume_ ,  **warner,**  anything and everything elle had decided to vent about that night, they all started this — it was the party that had elle sitting out on the park bench all alone, it was the  _costume_  that left her so cold out there, shivering from both the temperature and her crying.  
emmett never did get that jacket back.

 

 

> **_ii. rain rain go away._ **

old habits die hard, and the two couldn’t even walk across campus in the rain without elle silently fidgeting over her hair every so often — alright, she probably thought she was being very nonchalant about it, but it was hard for emmett  _not_ to notice.   
emmett handed the umbrella to elle for a few minutes, before shrugging off his own jacket, holding it out for elle to put on instead, one arm,  _switch hands with the umbrella,_  and then the other.  
the most  _important_  part, was for emmett to flick up the hood, which, while met with a quick  _protest_ , was probably for the better — with emmett taking the umbrella back, elle didn’t touch her hair again, nor did it have  _any_  chance of getting wet now.

 

 

> _** iii. happy finals. ** _

it wasn’t cold, not in the least, but finals anxiety was still setting in. elle may be doing exponentially well, but that didn’t mean she was free from test apprehension.   
elle woods was a strong believer in  _good luck charms_ , and her biggest problem was that she needed to figure one to help her  _majorily_  with her first  **finals**  week at harvard law.   
that’s how he lost another sweatshirt, with elle tying it around her waist, as she walked into her first class of that week, and proceeding to bring it with her each day after. 

_she aced every one._

 

 

> **_iv. study group._ **

studying at emmett’s was easier when they started early, before it got too late.   
even so, they were  _prone_  to fooling around and getting distracted, and elle would end up staying there to all sorts of ungodly hours working on essays or  _whatever._    
and when it got too late for her to head back to campus? that’s when she’d grab yet  _another_  of her boyfriend’s sweatshirts, and crash at his place.   
_his sweatshirt stock had been strangely shrinking lately. hmm._

 

 

> **_ v. wanna borrow mine ? _ **

they’re already plenty into spring, considering it’s just the end of april, and with the weather being so far out of whack this whole year thus far, emmett was left sweaterless, jacketless on a bitingly chilly day.  
there was a playful ( almost  _suspicious_ , if you asked emmett ) smile on elle’s face, as she asked,  _‘wanna borrow one of mine?’_ before disappearing back to the  _closet._  
emmett was about to start laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of  _him_  waking around with one of  _elle’s_ sweaters, when a familiar blue jacket, soft and plenty worn, was thrown over his shoulder, as elle kept walking past him. 

 

_so that’s where his sweatshirts have been going._


End file.
